


Heroes Never/Will Die

by Menhaden, tiny_septic_box_sam



Series: Heroes Never/Will Die [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Devil, F/F, Healing, Horror, Lesbian Character, Romance, imp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhaden/pseuds/Menhaden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_septic_box_sam/pseuds/tiny_septic_box_sam
Summary: This is a new series that will be about how Mercy gains the Devil skin in Overwatch and how she embraces it. Though the story is not in any means cannon it will be a fun little creative project and hopefully will pull off some writing exercises that I look forward to using since I am new at writing.It all began with the hallucinations - the sleepless nights, the harried mornings. Even as Fareeha tries to keep up, she can only watch from the sidelines as Angela's psyche spirals out of control.





	

_ I need Healing; I could use some HEaling; Please HEAl me; HEALing required; the time for HEALIng is required; soldiers need HEALINg; Angela, I need HEALING.  _

 

Angela wakes in terror, sweat dripping from her forehead. She shakes away the nightmare, which leads to a yawn and a stretch that rides up her blue tank top that appears to be a little too big for a woman her size.

_ Damn nightmares. How’s a doctor to get sleep when so many patients need her?  _ Turning to her left, Angela sees her loving girlfriend. Fareeh, cuddled up in a ball while clutching onto a pillow. She kisses her head gently, then reluctantly gets up to start the day fresh. 

She first enters the bathroom, walking in what appears to be a slump. Angela looks at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth, humming a song that resembles the play of the game theme. As she stares at herself in the mirror, it seems to change to an image of her looking like some sort of Imp or Devil-like creature. She cries out in shock and she drops her toothbrush in the sink. Looking into the mirror again, Angela laughs the fear away, convincing herself that it was the lack of sleep.

A shower spurts out water as Angela removes her tank top, exposing her bare chest, then lets her panties that read “Supporter” across the butt drop to the floor. She lathers her body and recaps on the nightmares she has been having lately. She feels something heavy and sticky coming out of the showerhead, and as she looks down she realizes in horror that the shower has begun splattering hot, metallic blood all over her body.

She screams in terror and falls to the ground. The door is flung open, and Fareeh charges into the restroom and throws the curtain open to see her girlfriend curled in a ball, the water hitting her smooth skin. Immediately, she shuts off the water and helps Angela up, wrapping a towel around her cold naked body. Slowly and pitifully, Angela sinks to her knees on the ground. Fareeh joins her there, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a protective gesture.

_ Angela, darling, what is wrong with you? _ Fareeh wonders as she holds her love in her arms, Angela's face pressed into Fareeh’s dark grey nightgown.

_This morning I looked in the mirror and saw faces and then in the shower…. I was covered in blood_. She clenches her hand hard onto Fareeh’s arm, her knuckles white with panic.

_ Honey, there is no blood. Turn around and see for yourself.  _ Angela slowly turns towards the shower and realizes that her lover was right. There is no blood. Just water.  _ Maybe you spent too much time on the field. Would you like to call in sick? I’m sure the others won’t mind; we could call in Lucio, or maybe even Zenyatta.  _

Shaking her head, Angela begs,  _ No, please. I want to help; and besides, who is going to help you be our eyes in the sky? Talon is out there, somewhere, and they're killing us off by the minute. It’s not safe. _

Fareeh thinks on this for a moment, staring into her lover's puppy-dog eyes.  _ All right, fine,  _ she responds, _ but after this mission you're taking a vacation. The things you see and the people you help… it’s no surprise why you are seeing things. _ Angela nods in agreement, and the two hold each other on the bathmat until it’s time to go to work.    
  



End file.
